Blighted Fei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820505 |no = 8111 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 18 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 31, 35, 62, 66, 70 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 25, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 31, 35, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fei came from a middle class family in the kingdom of Krung-go, a prosperous land hidden within the mists of the eastern seas of Grand Gaia. Fei wasn't only talented by the books, he was also a masterful martial artist. Even though he had good looks, he didn't take to any of the girls recommended to him by his parents. During a hunting trip one day, Fei met Fang. He was intrigued by the "wild" beauty of royal blood. He guided her in many aspects of the hunt and even the ways of acting like a woman. Fang's though wild but innocent nature touched a soft spot in Fei. While wandering the unexplored wilds one day, they were observed by Xie'Jing, witch of the abyss. The witch was taken to Fei's good looks and schemed to seduce him. She abducted and imposed as Fang. When Fei interacted with her, he felt something amiss and kept questioning the imposter. When Xie'Jing finally revealed herself, she was angered by Fei's frantic threats to get Fang back. As a final resort, Xie'Jing put a curse on Fei and turned him into a heartless being that only followed and listened to her. |summon = Mistress.. Xie'Jing.. |fusion = argh.. .. … |evolution = I… Fang.. I can't… | hp_base = 3815 |atk_base = 1011 |def_base = 1130 |rec_base = 938 | hp_lord = 5450 |atk_lord = 1445 |def_lord = 1615 |rec_lord = 1340 | hp_anima = 6042 |rec_anima = 1182 |atk_breaker = 1603 |def_breaker = 1457 |atk_guardian = 1287 |def_guardian = 1773 |rec_guardian = 1261 |def_oracle = 1536 | hp_oracle = 5213 |rec_oracle = 1577 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 140 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 12 |ls = Demonic Zeal |lsdescription = Boost in the BB gauge when attacked & chance of reflecting damage when attacked |lsnote = 2~4 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to reflect 20% of damage taken |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Unholy Affliction |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Water attack to all enemies & ignores enemy Def for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820504 |evointo = 820506 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 860034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Fei2 }}